


Kanínadýr

by kukoriri (wateni)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Origin Myths, Viera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wateni/pseuds/kukoriri
Summary: I'm realllllly thirsty for more actual Viera lore, so I made up a short origin myth to go with my character's backstory! It's supposed to be one of many in the culture, and is more aimed at the Rava side of things. I based the first Viera off a jackalope, but their horns are more like actual horns than the popularized antlers.





	Kanínadýr

**Author's Note:**

> I'm realllllly thirsty for more actual Viera lore, so I made up a short origin myth to go with my character's backstory! It's supposed to be one of many in the culture, and is more aimed at the Rava side of things. I based the first Viera off a jackalope, but their horns are more like actual horns than the popularized antlers.

The Wood was not, and then, She was.   
  
Beneath Her boughs did life find purchase, and cushioned by the down upon the earth did they take their first steps. She was not alone in Her creation, for all around Her did the sky and sea offer children of their own; but Kanínadýr was the first of the Wood.   
  
When the wind breathed its first breath through the trees, loose vines fell and gathered themselves into her horns. When the earth rumbled its first greeting, the dead wood fell upon them and formed her bones. When the first of the following rains came, the mud around her became flesh, and the remaining fluid her blood. She awoke at first light, and leapt through the trees; the scattering leaves and dirt with each motion waking her woodland neighbors.   
  
And so they walked; and so they lived— for a time.  
  
But in time, the sea and sky did wage their jealous battles, the carnage creeping closer and closer until they reach the edge of the wood. The clashings of their magicks mixed with the spraying of their blood and brushed against Her outer ring, giving rise to the thick and dangerous Mist that so permeates it now. Those that touched it grew and twisted in shape, turning on and feeding upon the friends that they once lived with harmoniously.   
  
Kanínadýr the First saw the plight of the Wood and heard Her cry out for succor. Approaching the edge of the wood she let out a scream of her own— scattering the Mists and banishing them to isolated parts of the jungle. The newly risen predators, disturbed by the sound, came and challenged her. With mighty thumps of her feet and the swaying thrusts of her horns she thinned their numbers, sending the rest to hide in the dark and lick their wounds. Though her own in the end were great, she offered gifts of her body to the denizens who would want for a guardian in her absence.   
  
To the deer she gave pieces of her mighty horns and tail, so that they might warn of and ward off danger.  
  
To the sloth, she bestowed her frontal claws that they might better climb in the safety of the canopy.  
  
To all the others she offered her hind claws and thick fur, so that they might have more defense against those that would do them harm.  
  
With her final gift, the gentle beating of her heart ceased, and those about her gathered to weave into her horns a crown of flowers and began to mourn. However, within her bones had she carried the oldest of the Wood's magic, and as her lifeblood bound what remained to the earth and moss about her body, slowly did her form find itself covered by the Wood.   
  
The Wood whispered of thanks, of love, and of pacts. She sighed and sway did the nearby trees, arching themselves over the body of Kanínadýr. From her place of rest now did her own children rise. No longer had they the fangs, the claws, the horns, the fur, or the tail of their ancestor; but deep within their hearts they felt her need to care for the Wood that sheltered them. Like She had the trees that formed the natural barrier about the land She gave them height, fair strength, and longevity, that they might better watch over their home.  
  
From that day to this, they have lived in the Wood, continuing to guard Her and heeding Her Word.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in any more Viera-related headcanons I have for my character they can be found here: https://kukoriri.carrd.co/#vierahc
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
